Her Side
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Game. Major spoilers for the whole thing! My version of what happened to Zola; a little bit of what happened before she met Shu and the others, but mostly what happened afterwards. Will probably be in Zola's perspective for most of the story.
1. Prologue

**... I can't believe I finally got this up. I didn't even think that I would finish it today. Of course, the shortness of this prologue rivals the prologue of my Girls Bravo story **_**Tamazusa**_**... But, I'm happy with it, so I won't worry about it. It's not like every chapter is going to be this short, though there will be some that get pretty close. :P Now, I would like to reiterate that there are some serious spoilers in this story. So...**

**SPOILER WARNING: THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED THE GAME, IT IS HIGHLY SUGGESTED THAT YOU DO NOT READ! **

**Well, now that that's been taken care of... I don't think there's too much else I need to mention. After the disclaimer, we can get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. This probably isn't even what happened to Zola - this is just my take on it.**

"I will make you so powerful, no one will ever hurt you again." That's what he told me before he gave me the Light Sphere.

_She trudged through the forest, the rain pouring down through the leaves, making the cut on her side sting._

_She spoke too quietly to make out what she had said, but it was surely a name. Though her voice was weak, it still held great loathing as she murmured his name. But through the loathing, she couldn't keep out the love._

_She stumbled, barely catching herself on a nearby tree. That was the sad thing about it all - even though he'd tried to kill her, she couldn't stop caring about him._

_She looked up through the trees, seeing patches of cloudy sky in between the branches. Was this how she was going to die? Bleeding to death in the middle of the rain?_

"_Only if you choose to," a voice said. She looked forward again, absentmindedly realizing she must have spoken aloud, and saw a figure standing in the shadows._

_She narrowed her eyes, partly out of suspicion, partly out of lack of visibility. "Who are you?"_

_Despite the fact that she couldn't see, she could tell that his mouth had stretched into a grin as he said. "The one who will give you unimaginable power..."_

And after that, he said, "I will make you so powerful, no one will ever hurt you again."

Believing him was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, in my whole life.

But, considering the outcome... I would do it again, every time. I wouldn't give up what I've earned for anything.

Where I am now, though... There were many things that happened in between, and I imagine that you're curious about what they are.

So, I'll tell you. I won't explain everything to you, but... certain questions are best left unanswered. And just because I won't answer everything, doesn't mean that I'll leave out everything.

Besides, I think that what I'm going to tell you is more than enough.

**Well... There's the prologue. At first, this story had seemed a little daunting to me, since I wasn't sure if I would be able to remember all of the scenes in the game. But someone on YouTube, by the name of EdgeBC, has been kind enough to upload videos from the Blue Dragon game. So **_**major**_** thanks goes to EdgeBC, since I would've likely forgotten many of the beginning scenes if it wasn't for them. :) Anyway, the updating is going to be like the rest of my stories - I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as this is up, but I'll really start working on it after 10 hits. So... Please review if you can, and I'll see you soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**Wow, three updates in such a short amount of time; I'm on a roll. :D Maybe I'm getting back into my rhythm... Though most of this was finished before I started working on it today. ;) Before I say anything else, it's review reply time! :D**

**Prince of Tennis Shaman:** Yes. :D Thank you. :) Oh... *sweatdrops* I'm bad at essays. XP Yeah... I'm glad about that, because those were all things I wanted to highlight. :) Ah, that's good... I'm sorry you had to wait so long to read it. Well, that chapter you mentioned of _Blue Dragon Beyond_ has been uploaded... But since your review, it's been over a month since I updated that story. XP I think that the prologue I mentioned was for _Fierruneru no Unmei_... It's been a while, so I forgot. *sweatdrops again* Ah... The prologue of _Her Side_ was finished before it was supposed to be, and since I came on this site, I've had a little motto of sorts: If it's finished, upload it. XD But those other two stories have been updated since your review, so... You're very welcome; it was a pleasure to read. :D Oh... XD Man, when I looked back at _Troubles on White Day_ recently and found some mistakes, I thought I was going to lose my mind. XP Ah... I don't know if you changed it yet, but take your time (I think I was the only one who noticed, anyway). :)

**WindGoddess Rune:** Thank you. :) Sorry for the wait... Here's the next chapter.

**Ultimashadow:** Thanks. :D Ah, good - that was what I aiming for the most with that chapter, so I'm glad I managed to do it. :) Ah, that's okay... It's good to know what you're looking forward to, because then I know what to focus on. ;) Thank you! :D And I hope that the time you stop drawing breath is a very, very, _very_ long time from now. ;D

**Kat95:** Agreed. :D Thank you. XD Oh, that's okay... I'm just glad you like it. :) Thanks again! :D

**whitewolf105:** Thank you. :) Oh, well... He's certainly going to have an impact on the story, since he's made such an impact on Zola. But if there are any mentions of him aside from the prologue, it's going to be very minimal.

**Nightraze:** Ah, I'm glad. :) Sorry it took so long, but here is update. ;)

**Himewolf398:** Ah... Please don't stress over it; like I told whitewolf105, mentions of him will be minimal from this point. Like I've told everyone several times today, I'm sorry it took so long... But here is the update, as requested. ;)

**Okay, review replies done! :D Wow, this one only took a month to update this time *sarcasm*. Anyway... I can't think of too many things I need to mention. Oh, one thing: I know I did this last time, but I must once again thank EdgeBC of YouTube; I don't know how good this chapter will be, but without them uploading the videos of the entire Blue Dragon game, it wouldn't be as good. And it wouldn't have been done nearly as soon. So... Thank you! :D With that, here is the next chapter of **_**Her Side**_**.**

I guess the best place to start is the first main task that Nene gave me. It had been a while after we met... I don't really know how long it was - at that point, I wasn't keeping much track of time.

Following his instructions... It was both a bad thing and a good thing.

It was a bad thing because it led me to do more things to help Nene. The snowball that started the avalanche.

And the reason it was a good thing... Following his task, I gave my future friends the power to stop him.

* * *

"_You are to direct them to swallow the Light Spheres. Don't be too specific. Don't give too much away. But, more importantly... It is imperative that they do not see you. You've done such work before. That part of it should be easy for you to accomplish."_

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Make no movements that interrupt the stealth.

I hated to admit it, but I was a little nervous. I... I'd never even _heard_ of magic that could make you invisible - or any magic, for that matter - and now I was expected to use it without flaw. He must think highly of me if he believes that I'll be able to pull this off.

"I know you're here," I jump at the voice. Turning, I see that robot behind me. I think I heard Nene call him Szabo. "Lord Nene sent me here to tell you that it's time."

I don't say anything, so the stealth won't fade. But I do kick the wall, making noise so he knows that I've heard him.

I rush to through the halls, hoping that I make it in time. I know the path, but I don't know if he's already done it yet or not.

I make it to the end of the hallway, which opens into a small balcony that has a view of the outside. I did make it just in time - as soon as I'm out there, I hear the three of them yell. Quickly as I can, I cast the powerful wind spell that Nene has given me; he said he would take it away after this mission, because he wants me to learn it on my own.

I see the children fly upwards and I hurry off the balcony, going through the halls I just traveled through.

I made it just in time - as soon as I'd arrived onto the balcony that overlooked the room, the three of them crashed to the ground. I saw them get up, looking around.

I took the three orbs out of my pocket - as soon as they were in position, I would commence.

They continued to search the room for something, I guess a way out. However, he'd already thought of this. The doors were temporarily locked - there would be no way out of here for them until they did what he wanted them to do.

Finally, they stepped up to the glowing spot in the center. That was my cue - I dropped the Light Spheres. They descended slowly, stopping a little so they were level with the children's heads.

"What... are these?" The shortest boy asked.

The three of them each took a Sphere as soon as they floated close enough.

I took a silent breath, then used the other special magic that Nene had given me. "Swallow the spheres." A special magic that allows one to talk to someone with their mind.

"Hey, did you hear that?" It was the same boy as before.

The taller boy replied to him, "M-hmm, I sure did!"

"There's a voice in my head..." I heard the girl speak for the first time.

The first one spoke again, looking around. "Who are you? Where are you? Come out!"

"Do not be afraid. I'm a friend." Even as I say this, I'm not sure it's true.

"A friend..." The taller boy seems like he's considering it.

The girl doesn't seem as convinced, though. "Can we trust it?"

"Hmm..." He looks down at the sphere in his hand.

The other boy seems to be the loudest of the three, as he shouts again. "Well, then, show yourself!"

The girl turns. "Something's coming!"

Mecha Robos appear by the door. As they begin running, I do, too. Except that they're running for safety, and I'm running to meet them.

I hear some creaking, followed by a loud crash, and I pick up the pace. Somehow, I find that I'm concerned for them.

I make it just in time to hear the girl say, "How do we operate this?"

The smallest sounds fairly confident as he says, "We'll figure something out!"

"What if we can't?" The taller seems concerned.

I figure that this is probably the best time to intervene, and use the magic once again. "Swallow the Light Spheres."

"It's you again!" The short one yelled. He's giving me the impression that he's a bit impulsive. "Whoever you are, if you're watching us, how about giving us a hand!"

I'm tempted to tell him that I was late getting into this room, too late to give them any help, but Nene wouldn't be pleased with that at all. Instead, I say, "I can't yet reveal myself."

"Well, that's not very reassuring." The girl seems like she thinks things through more than the short one, but not as much as the tall one.

Speaking of the tall one... "We're running out of time!"

"Swallow the spheres." Come on... Listen to me. "Then you can control the mechat. Hurry!"

After that, I hit the switch that opens the door of the docking bay, so they'll be able to fly out of here.

"Let's give it a shot!" The short one seems to be somewhat of a leader... Maybe they'll listen to him.

"Hey, you with the weird voice!" As the girl says this, I have to keep from laughing. "You're responsible if anything bad happens to us!"

After she's said this, the realization hits me full force. If something happens to them... It will be my fault. I'll be responsible for those kids getting hurt. I've seen and done many things in my life... even though I'm not a child, probably too many things for my age... But it doesn't make it easier to deal with.

They run around for a few minutes, probably doing a last minute search for an alternative, and I keep repeating for them to swallow the Light Spheres. After a little while, they do so and...

They seem fearful of the Shadows at first, but they take to them quickly. The robos break through the door, and engage the three of them in a fight. Their... their skill is excellent. Though the attacks aren't that fancy after the first few times, they deal with the robots quickly and efficiently. Once they've managed to fend them off, they board the mechat and take off...

As I watch them escape, I grin as the thought enters my mind that Nene has made a terrible mistake.

* * *

That was the first main task. In those moments, I hadn't realized how much of an impact those three would make on my life. But what I realized even less was the fact that they had already started to.

**Phew! Chapter 1 done! :D Ugh, a month... I'm mad about it, and the fact that my other stories haven't been updated in so long. XP Think I might've gotten in just a little bit over my head... Anyway, I would like to note that all of the dialogue from Shu, Jiro, Kluke and Zola was taken directly from the game. I created Nene and Szabo's dialogue for this chapter. So... Review if you get the chance. :) It would be much appreciated, but it's okay if you're not able to. I'll try to update after 10 hits. All chapters of **_**Her Side**_** will be easy to write, but the updating of other stories is what's going to slow it down. XP Still, I'll try to hurry. See you in a while! :D**


End file.
